It is customary to spraypaint automobiles and other mass-produced articles in a spray booth having the physical characteristics of an elongated corridor or chamber through which the automobiles are longitudinally conveyed and within which a human operator or mechanical robot or a combination of same actuate paint spraying equipment. It is essential in the operation of a paint spray booth to maintain a proper supply of fresh air and to remove paint overspray by means of an air exhaust system.
Paint overspray is conventionally removed from the air by drawing the air through water flooded cylinders which are disposed along the center line of a sub-floor within the booth at longitudinally spaced intervals. The sub-floor is made up of two longitudinally continuous planes which slope toward the center line and which are flooded with a thin sheet of water which catches some of the paint overspray. A mixing action between air and water takes place within the spaced cylinders to catch the remaining paint overspray. Water flowing down through the cylinders drops into a relatively static pond which flows outwardly into a disposal sluice which runs from the paint spray booth to a treatment center. Such a paint spray booth is disclosed in the U.S. patent to Halls U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,293.